


(lemme call you mama) 'cause we bouta make a baby

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Implied Mpreg, Just menstruation, Knotting, M/M, No Heats, Omegas referred to as Mothers, Pussy Omega Taeyong, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: a couple months ago, they decided that they wanted to start trying for a baby. since then, taeyong has been like a man possessed, adamant that he and johnny absolutely cannot miss a single moment of his ovulation, lest they miss their window of opportunity and have to wait another three weeks before taeyong ovulates again.being that, as a male omega, taeyong’s ovulation period is much shorter than a female omega’s—six to twelve hours rather than twelve to twenty four—the last few months of their lives has consisted of them fucking like rabbits whenever and wherever they are when taeyong’s phone trills that telltale little ping.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 701
Collections: A/B/O NCT Round 1





	(lemme call you mama) 'cause we bouta make a baby

**Author's Note:**

> for a/b/o fic fest prompt A/B/O116: "Johnny and Taeyong try to have a baby." 
> 
> title from [aquaman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qSNMfm1rlg&ab_channel=JAYPARK) by jay park

there are three things johnny notices as he wakes up.

one: it’s still pitch dark outside, which means it can’t yet be anywhere close to the time he set for his alarm to go off.

two: it’s swelteringly hot in the bedroom, like the air conditioning has failed and the room has been plunged into the deepest abyss of satan’s asshole, both at the same time.

and three: taeyong is sat straddled over johnny’s lap, reverse cowgirl, hands pressed against the mattress between johnny’s legs, riding johnny’s cock like he has absolutely no care that johnny was unconscious not even thirty seconds earlier.

don’t get him wrong—johnny  _ loves  _ being woken up like this, loves having the first thing he sees in the morning be taeyong’s vice grip little pussy stretched out on his cock. but it’s—johnny glances at the digital clock on the nightstand—3:28 in the  _ fucking  _ morning, and he has to be up for work at 6:30. 

“taeyong, what the— _ fuck,”  _ johnny groans, his hips jerking uncontrollably when taeyong startles, squeezing his cunt around johnny’s cock.

“oh, you’re— _ h-ha, ah!— _ you’re awake,” taeyong breathes looking back at johnny over his shoulder, still bouncing with single minded purpose. his cheeks are flushed, lips bitten raw, eyes wide and wet—telltale signs that he’s been at this for a while now. “good.”

“good?” johnny parrots. “taeyong, it’s  _ three  _ in the  _ morning.” _

“i  _ know,”  _ taeyong whimpers. johnny can’t tell if the little inflection in his voice is due to guilt, or because he shifted his hips and johnny’s cock hit him in a particularly good spot. “but my—my app pinged. i tried to wake you up but you  _ wouldn’t,  _ so f-figured i— _ mmm, yes, right there— _ figured i didn’t need you awake. just needed your cock.”

a light goes off in johnny’s brain. the app, yes. taeyong’s ovulation tracker app, the one he’s been tirelessly monitoring his cycle with, the one that he’s set with the most  _ obnoxious  _ pinging alert that goes off whenever it determines that taeyong’s body is about to go into ovulation.

a couple months ago, they decided that they wanted to start trying for a baby. since then, taeyong has been like a man possessed, adamant that he and johnny absolutely  _ cannot  _ miss a single moment of his ovulation, lest they miss their window of opportunity and have to wait another three weeks before taeyong ovulates again. 

being that, as a male omega, taeyong’s ovulation period is much shorter than a female omega’s—six to twelve hours rather than twelve to twenty four—the last few months of their lives has consisted of them fucking like rabbits whenever and wherever they are when taeyong’s phone trills that telltale little ping.

taeyong lets out a wail, falling forward onto his forearms, his hips still moving in aborted little bounces. he whines, a sad little noise that makes johnny’s alpha instincts prickle at the back of his neck.

“baby, how long have you been at this?” johnny asks, already getting over his chagrin at being woken so early, sliding his hands over taeyong’s calves up to his hips, helping taeyong fuck himself. 

“an—an hour? i think?” taeyong simpers, his lips parting, letting out a shaky breath. 

“oh, sweetheart, you must be so tired,” johnny coos. his hands slide from taeyong’s hips to his ass, spreading his cheeks so he can see the rim of taeyong’s pussy, stretched tight around johnny’s cock, flushed red from the abuse. 

slick froths around where they’re joined. johnny pushes his thumb through it, and taeyong lets out a broken mewl. “how many times have you come, baby?”

“t-three,” taeyong says. “but you—you haven’t come  _ once.” _

johnny rubs two fingers over taeyong’s taint, covering them in slick before he pushes them into taeyong’s asshole. taeyong whimpers, shaking his head as he clenches down.

“no,  _ no,  _ johnny please, don’t—“ taeyong’s body trembles—“don’t d-do that, you’re gonna make me come again and i can’t—i can’t—“

johnny pulls his fingers out of taeyong’s body, shushing him. “okay, okay, shh, i won’t touch you there,” johnny acquiesces. “just relax, baby. let alpha do the work now.”

taeyong whimpers but does as johnny suggests, falling forward until his chest is pressed against the sheets. he mouths needily at them, teething like a pup.

johnny adjusts himself, planting his feet against the mattress as he grips taeyong’s hips to keep his omega steady. he squeezes tight and then thrusts his hips, fucking his cock up inside taeyong’s pussy.

the slide is smooth with how wet taeyong is, the slap of their skin obscene in the otherwise quiet peace of their bedroom. taeyong  _ wails  _ with every thrust of johnny’s cock inside him, trembling as he comes with a helpless gush of slick all over johnny’s lap, his thighs, their sheets.

johnny groans, his head falling back against his pillow. his knot is already starting to swell, tugging harshly on the rim of taeyong’s pussy every time he pulls out. 

“please, please, alpha, give me your knot, i  _ need  _ it,” taeyong begs. he grabs johnny’s ankle, mouthing almost instinctively at johnny’s skin, desperate for as much of his alpha’s touch as he can get.

“almost there, baby,” johnny grunts, fucking his knot into taeyong’s cunt, holding there, too big now to pull out without causing taeyong pain. “it’s in you, baby, can you feel it? gonna breed your pussy so good.”

“oh god, oh  _ god,”  _ taeyong wails, biting down on the flesh of johnny’s calve, hard but not enough to break the skin. “breed me, please, alpha, fill me with your cum, put a baby in me,  _ please—!” _

johnny comes with a low groan, his fingernails biting into the soft flesh of taeyong’s hips, holding him in place while his knot flexes and he spills his load into taeyong’s willing body. taeyong moans with every spurt of warmth inside him, wiggling his hips and letting out small, needy noises.

coming down from his initial high, johnny uses his grip on taeyong’s hips to coax him down on his side, so they can lay spooning while they wait out johnny’s knot.

taeyong hums as he gets comfortable, notching his ass up against johnny’s pelvis. he rubs over his lower belly, right under his navel, and says, “i think you did it this time.”

“hmm?” johnny hums, drowsy again now that they’re no longer actively fucking.

“it feels  _ good.  _ it feels like it’s gonna take this time,” taeyong clarifies. his voice is a little bit sad, reminiscent of all the previous times they’ve fucked and johnny’s bred him, but to no avail since taeyong still hasn’t gotten pregnant. 

“here’s to hoping,” johnny murmurs, planting a soft kiss on the topmost knob of taeyong’s spine.

after a few more minutes, johnny’s knot deflates enough for him to pull out. taeyong whines, cupping his hand over his cunt until he can roll onto his back and tip his hips up, to keep johnny’s cum inside. he shoves a pillow under his pelvis to keep it tilted, and snuggles into the covers. 

johnny rolls over onto his other side and goes back to sleep.

❦

johnny’s alarm wakes him again at 6:30, and he immediately rolls over to turn it off, cracking an eye open to see if it’s woken taeyong as well.

it hasn’t; taeyong’s still in the same position he was when johnny fell back asleep—on his back, hips tilted up by the pillows, lips parted and snoring cutely. there’s a wet spot on the pillows where johnny’s cum had leaked out of taeyong still despite his best efforts to keep it inside, and johnny feels a little bad, since he knows taeyong will be disappointed to see it when he wakes up.

johnny figures it would be smart to invest in a breeding plug, and he resolves to order one off amazon prime today when he has a chance.

hefting himself out of the warm cocoon of their bed, johnny pads into the ensuite to take a shower and get ready for his day.

johnny turns the shower on, letting the water heat up as he empties his bladder. he tests the temperature before he pulls the curtain aside and steps into the tub, sighing as the warm water sloshes over his shoulders.

however, no sooner than it takes for johnny to wet his hair and grab the shampoo, the shower curtain is being yanked back again to reveal taeyong, standing naked and dejected, a pout on his pretty lips.

“jesus  _ christ,  _ taeyong, you scared the piss out of me,” johnny says, clutching his hand over his chest.

“your cum dripped out again,” taeyong says as way of explanation and steps into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him. “you need to knot me again before you leave.” he slots himself up against johnny’s body, his back to johnny’s chest. 

“i’m not knotting you in the shower, taeyong, that’s so dangerous,” johnny says, but regardless of his objections, his cock is already chubbing up, unable to resist the temptation that is taeyong’s needy, wet, naked ass rubbing up against it. 

“we’ll be fine,” taeyong sighs, reaching behind himself to grab johnny’s cock so he can jerk him to full hardness, which johnny reaches in an embarrassingly short amount of time. “we’ll make it a quickie.”

johnny should know better by now than to try to resist falling to taeyong’s whims whenever taeyong wants something, especially when that something involves taeyong persuading him to do it by spreading his legs and pushing johnny’s cock into his pussy.

it’s a quickie, just like taeyong said it would be. taeyong fucks himself back onto johnny’s cock like he’s trying to set a personal record for the shortest time it’s taken him to get johnny to bust a nut, and johnny pops his knot so fast he feels like he’s seventeen and tasting omega pussy for the very first time again.

taeyong sighs contentedly once johnny’s knot is locked up snug inside him again, and sweetly moves wherever johnny needs him to as johnny works his way through washing his hair with taeyong still stuck on his cock.

“i’m going to order you a breeding plug,” johnny says as he steps out of the shower, taeyong deciding to stay in and wash up himself.

“good idea,” taeyong says, pouting as he traces the pearly smear of johnny’s cum on his inner thigh with his finger before he lets the spray of the shower wash it away. he looks up at johnny, a small, sad expression on his face. “d’you—d’you think there’s something wrong with me? since i can’t—keep all of your cum inside?”

johnny frowns, wrapping his towel around his waist. “the gyno said everything looked good, right?” johnny asks, and taeyong gives a small nod. “then i think you’re fine, baby. and besides, you know how much i cum. you’re probably so full up that you just can’t hold it all.”

taeyong makes a contemplative noise, still drawing lazy patterns over his thighs, chasing the droplets of water with his fingertips. “maybe you’re right,” he says.

“stop worrying,” johnny says, traipsing back over to the shower to give taeyong a chaste kiss. “i only have to go into the office for a few hours today, so i should be back by two, okay?.”

“‘kay,” taeyong says, pulling the shower curtain closed when johnny turns on his heel to leave the bathroom.

johnny ends up getting to the office fifteen minutes later than he’d originally planned to, apologizing to his secretary as he walks into his office. she waves him off, reminding him of the meeting he has at ten. johnny thanks her as he closes his office door behind himself.

the first thing johnny does after he takes a seat in his plush desk chair is turn his macbook on, go to amazon, and order taeyong that plug.

❦

johnny would like to say he’d been able to keep his promise to taeyong to be home by two o’clock, but unfortunately, due to no fault of his own, he was unable to.

he’s been his own boss for long enough to know that running one’s own business comes with a multitude of everyday trials and tribulations, but he at least thought he had hired enough competent advisors and employees that those issues could be handled relatively uneventfully.

but yet here johnny is, rubbing away the headache brewing in his temples with one hand as he sticks his key in the door with the other, annoyance bubbling under his skin as he thinks over and over again about having to stay nearly three hours later than he’d intended to, just to fix a bookkeeping mistake that never should have been made in the first place. 

the house is quiet when he walks in, hanging his keys on the hook by the door. he toes his shoes off, loosening his tie and popping the first few buttons on his shirt as he walks.

he finds taeyong in the kitchen, standing over the stove, wooden spoon in hand as he stirs something in a pot. he’s dressed in nothing but one of johnny’s old, threadbare yale sweatshirts and a pair of soft white cotton panties. he’s humming to himself, swaying his hips, and johnny notices his airpods in his ears. 

heat boils in johnny’s belly, and suddenly all he wants to quell the frustration of the day is to be buried as deeply inside his perfect omega mate as he can get. johnny stalks forward, grabbing taeyong’s hips and yanking him to the side, away from the stove to press him up against the counter.

taeyong squeals, head whipping around in fear, eyes wide and frantic until he realizes it’s johnny who grabbed him, and  _ not  _ a home intruder. johnny reaches up and plucks taeyong’s airpods from his ears, slipping them into the pocket of his slacks.

“you  _ scared  _ me!” taeyong cries. johnny can feel taeyong’s heart pounding. 

“your fault,” johnny mumbles, nosing up the side of taeyong’s neck. “had your music up so loud you didn’t even hear me come in, did you?”

taeyong sniffs, changing the subject. “i thought you said you’d be home by two,” he says. johnny glances at the clock on the stove. 5:23. 

“some shit got mixed up at work. i had to fix it,” johnny explains as his hands start to wander, one sliding up under taeyong’s sweatshirt to palm at his belly, the other down between taeyong’s thighs to pet at his cunt through his thin little panties. 

a small, needy whimper slips out from between taeyong’s lips, and his knees wobble as johnny pulls his panties to the side, slipping two fingers into his pussy. he’s wet already, taking johnny’s fingers in to the last knuckle with little resistance. 

“johnny,” taeyong whines. “my soup is gonna burn.”

johnny’s eyes narrow, a low grumble in his throat as he mouths along taeyong’s neck and thumbs over his clit. the hand on taeyong’s belly slides up to his chest, pinching taeyong’s nipple between his fingers. 

“turn the stove off,” johnny murmurs, tugging on taeyong’s nipple until he whimpers. 

taeyong does as he’s told, reaching out and twisting the knob for the burner until it clicks, the heat turned off.

johnny fingers taeyong’s pussy lazily, pulling his fingers out and rubbing taeyong’s slick all over his clit, gently rolling it between his middle and index finger a few times before he slips them back inside taeyong’s body.

“you smell so good,” johnny growls, biting down on the juncture of taeyong’s shoulder where it meets his neck, right over the small raised scar taeyong carries in the shape of johnny’s teeth. johnny gave him that scar the first time he knotted him, both of them wide eyed and nineteen and in love. “wanna breed you, baby.”

taeyong moans, high strung and reedy. “‘m not—my ovulation window is already over,” he says.

“so?” johnny grumbles, slipping his fingers out of taeyong’s cunt, yanking taeyong’s panties further to the side so he can press his slick middle finger into taeyong’s asshole. “just because you’re not ovulating it means your alpha can’t cum in your pussy?”

the noise taeyong lets out is desperate, needy. 

“or should i just use your ass instead?” johnny suggests, slipping his index finger in alongside his middle. taeyong’s thighs quiver, and johnny watches with a feral hunger as slick begins to drip down the insides of taeyong’s thighs, soaking the cotton of his panties until they’re translucent. “it’s been a while since you’ve let me fuck this hole.”

“n-no, no,” taeyong whimpers, clenching around johnny’s fingers. 

“no?” johnny coos, pulling his fingers out from taeyong’s ass, sliding them between the folds of his pussy to circle around his clit again. “and why not, baby?”

“don’t—don’t want you to waste it,” taeyong explains, his head falling back onto johnny’s shoulder. “can’t get—get me pregnant if you cum in my ass.”

“baby, you need to make up your mind,” johnny says, clicking his tongue. taeyong whines as johnny pulls his fingers away from his clit, slipping them back inside his cunt. “didn’t you just say i couldn’t breed you ‘cause you’re not ovulating anymore?”

taeyong makes a frustrated sound. “i didn’t—i didn’t mean it like  _ that,”  _ he says, trying his damndest to fuck back on johnny’s fingers. “please, don’t make me explain, alpha, just—please give me your cock?”

“well, baby, since you asked so  _ nicely,”  _ johnny says, pulling his fingers out of taeyong’s pussy so he can use both hands to undo his belt. he hears the hitch in taeyong’s breath at the slip of the leather out of his belt loops, and he can’t help but laugh at the way more slick leaks from taeyong’s cunt at the sound of johnny undoing his fly, further soaking his already ruined panties.

johnny pulls his cock out, fisting it in one hand while the other grabs the waistband of taeyong’s panties, yanking them down until they fall to pool around taeyong’s ankles. “put your leg up on the counter,” johnny says, his hand on taeyong’s thigh to guide him.

with a whimper, taeyong obeys, lifting his leg and resting his knee on the counter top. it’s slightly too high for him and he has to stand on his tiptoes to stay in the position comfortably. johnny can’t help but groan at the way taeyong looks, panties around his ankle, thighs spread, needy pussy dripping for his alpha.

“that’s it, baby,” johnny groans, slipping his hand between taeyong’s thighs to rub at his cunt, gathering taeyong’s wetness on his palm before he fists his cock again, lubing it with taeyong’s slick. 

he slaps his cock against taeyong’s pussy, using his cockhead to spread taeyong’s folds just enough to watch him clench, desperate for johnny to push inside him. “alpha,” taeyong whines, reaching back with one hand, grabbing his own thigh right at the crease where it meets his ass. “please give me your cock.”

as much as johnny wants to keep teasing, he wants to be buried in taeyong’s pussy even more, so he gives taeyong exactly what he’s asking for, tilting his hips forward until his cock sinks inside, balls deep in taeyong’s needy cunt. 

taeyong whimpers, thighs shaking as he struggles to stay in the position johnny put him in. johnny presses his chest to taeyong’s back, one hand on taeyong’s hip and the other in taeyong’s down-soft hair. 

“fuck, baby, i had such a shitty day at work today,” johnny says, pressing his nose against taeyong’s cheek, breathing in his sweet, heady scent. “all i wanted to do was come home to you.”

“i missed—missed you, too,” taeyong pants, his leg starting to quiver from the strain of holding himself in the position johnny put him in. 

“yeah?” johnny murmurs, pulling his hips back, cock dragging out of taeyong’s pussy with a dirty wet sound. “‘s that why you were dancing around in your panties, baby? you were waiting for me to come home and breed you again?”

taeyong shudders, and the tremors in his leg get worse. “alpha, please, i can’t—i can’t hold myself up anymore.”

johnny clicks his tongue, pushing his cock back inside, holding onto taeyong’s hips so he stays nice and deep. 

grabbing onto his thigh, johnny helps taeyong bring his leg down off of the counter top, letting him get his balance back for just a moment before he starts to walk them backwards, towards the kitchen table.

taeyong yelps when johnny turns them, impossibly quick given that johnny’s still very much so inside of him, and pushes him chest down against the tabletop.

“better?” johnny asks, rutting shallowly against taeyong’s ass.

“yes,” taeyong says, his voice catching on a whimper when johnny dips his hand down between his legs to tease his clit. he’s soaked, johnny’s fingers slipping wildly in the mess of slick as he rubs tight circles against taeyong’s sweet spot, his thrusts picking up both pace and force, shoving taeyong's thighs into the side of the tables as he rails taeyong’s cunt. 

johnny groans, dropping his forehead between taeyong’s shoulder blades, slipping his hands up inside taeyong’s sweater. his skin is damp with sweat, slick under johnny’s palms. “so fucking tight, baby. you want alpha to cum inside you? want me to cream this sweet little pussy?”

“oh,  _ please,”  _ taeyong cries, pushing back to meet johnny’s thrusts, becoming more erratic as johnny chases his orgasm. “knot me, alpha, breed me, please give me your cum.”

_ “fuck,”  _ johnny curses, biting down on the soft cotton of taeyong’s hoodie. his knot swells at the base of his cock, catching against the rim of taeyong’s pussy on every thrust. taeyong whines high in the back of his throat, a needy, pure omega noise that makes the hairs on the back of johnny’s neck stand up. “shh, baby, i’m gonna give it to you, just stay still for me.”

taeyong chokes on a sob, his thighs shaking. johnny only makes it a few more thrusts before his knot is swelling too large for him to pull out, and he settles for grinding into taeyong’s cunt until his knot catches, and he cums in thick spurts, filling taeyong just like he promised he would.

taeyong trembles as his orgasm wracks through him, squirting weakly over johnny’s fingers still toying with his clit. he goes limp against the table, hips twitching almost uncontrollably, grinding against johnny’s swollen knot. 

_ “fuck,  _ i’m so full,” taeyong whines, dropping his forehead against the table top. “you came so much.”

johnny hums, hand sliding from between taeyong’s thighs to press gently against his belly, where he can feel the soft swell of himself buried deep inside his mate’s body. “I bought you a plug,” johnny says. taeyong makes a confused noise. “a breeding plug,” johnny clarifies, “since i know how worried you’ve been about not being able to keep all of my cum inside. i got in on amazon so it’ll be here in a couple of days.”

taeyong is silent for a moment, seemingly mulling it over. “what color did you get?”

“pink,” johnny says. “thought it’d look cute.”

taeyong hums, a happy little noise in the back of his throat. “can’t wait,” he says.

johnny’s knot lessens enough for him to pull it out after ten minutes or so, and he watches with an emotion he can’t really put a finger on as his cum steadily begins to leak out of taeyong’s cunt. taeyong whimpers, clenching up but failing to keep johnny’s release inside.

“it’s okay,” johnny soothes before taeyong can get too upset. “the plug is coming soon, and after that this won’t happen anymore. you’re gonna be stuffed so full that you can barely take it.”

“hope so,” taeyong murmurs, pushing himself up off the table once johnny steps back to give him space. he makes a face as he feels johnny’s cum start to trickle down his thigh, and then again when he notices the absolutely ruined state of his panties. “i need to go change. heat my soup up again for me?”

johnny snickers, ducking down to press a chaste kiss to taeyong’s forehead. “sure, baby,” he says. taeyong flushes, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, and johnny sends him off before he gets the urge to bend him over the table again. 

❦

as promised, amazon’s two day shipping guarantee sees taeyong’s breeding plug being delivered to their doorstep on wednesday, johnny having ordered it on monday. johnny’s not home when the package is delivered, but he gets an email confirmation and a text from taeyong, a cute little selfie with him holding the plug, saying  _ you should have gotten a bigger one.  _

johnny shoots back a message telling taeyong not to be greedy, then gets back to work on his expense report. taeyong keeps texting him throughout the day, just little messages here and there about a dog he saw out on his walk, the tv show he was currently watching, what he had for lunch. it makes johnny ache for him, desperately wanting to finish his work for the day so he can go home and cuddle with his mate.

he does end up finishing early, just shy of five o’clock, waving goodbye to his secretary as he leaves the office for the day. he swings by starbucks on the way home to grab a coffee for himself and a cake pop for taeyong, who had mentioned earlier in the day that he was craving them. 

taeyong is sprawled out on the sofa when johnny gets home, his face lighting up when johnny walks through the door with the treats he bought in hand. 

“hey baby,” johnny says, joining taeyong on the couch and passing him the cake pop. “did you have a good day?”

“mhm,” taeyong hums, popping the treat into his mouth and pressing himself into johnny’s side. he makes a happy little noise when johnny pulls him close. “finished watching  _ the boys _ so we can start season two.”

johnny hums noncommittally. “you wanna start it tonight?”

“yeah,” taeyong says. “after dinner?”

“sounds like a plan, baby,” johnny agrees.

taeyong cooks dinner for them a few hours later, jajangmyeon that they eat together in the living room, queuing up the first episode of season two of  _ the boys.  _ taeyong coos over hughie and annie every time they’re in a scene, slurping his noodles with seething hatred whenever homelander shows up on screen. 

by the time the third episode ends it’s nearing eleven, taeyong trying to hide the way he’s yawning. johnny turns off the tv, pressing a kiss to taeyong’s temple. “let’s go to bed,” he says, taeyong making a small, tired sound of agreement.

johnny carries taeyong to their room bridal style, taeyong giggling the entire time. he buries his face into johnny’s chest and takes a deep breath. “you smell good,” he says dreamily. 

“yeah?” johnny says, setting taeyong down on their bed and shucking his own shirt off, padding over to his wardrobe to grab himself a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. 

“mhm,” taeyong hums, stripping out of his own shirt. he’s already in a pair of tiny cotton shorts, so he burrows under the covers while he waits for johnny to put his sweats on. “you always smell so good, even after a whole day has gone by. it drives me crazy.”

johnny laughs quietly, shaking his head. “if you think  _ i  _ smell good, you should smell yourself,” johnny says, pulling back the duvet and crawling into bed. he wraps his arm around taeyong and pulls him close, so he can spoon up behind him. he presses his nose to the nape of taeyong’s neck, breathing deeply. “you smell like honey,” he pauses, “and roses.”

taeyong giggles, wiggling closer to johnny, who hums low in his chest. 

“can’t wait till you’re pregnant,” johnny says quietly, after a few moments.

“hmm?” taeyong hums, having nodded off and not heard johnny all that clearly.

johnny repeats himself, breathing in the flare of taeyong’s scent as he flushes, happy omega hormones making his sweet scent even more heady. 

johnny spends the next few minutes murmuring about how  _ good  _ taeyong is going to look when he’s pregnant, how he’s going to  _ smell,  _ how it’s going to drive johnny crazy when taeyong starts showing. tells him that all he’s going to be able to think about is how that’s  _ his  _ child inside of taeyong, how  _ he  _ knocked taeyong up, how  _ he  _ fucked, knotted, and bred the most beautiful omega in the world. 

it gets taeyong all worked up, wet enough that he’s leaking through his little cotton shorts. johnny’s hard too, tenting his sweats and pushing up against the cleft of taeyong’s ass.

johnny slips taeyong’s shorts down his hips, taeyong kicking them off when they get down to his ankles. he hooks his thigh over johnny’s hip, sighing contently when johnny takes his cock out and pushes inside of him.

they fuck slow, lazy, johnny muffling low growls into taeyong’s skin while taeyong moans openly, breathily, nearly waxing poetic about how much he loves johnny’s cock, his knot, his cum. 

“give it to me,” taeyong begs, a sob making his voice catch. “fill me up, breed me,  _ breed me–” _

johnny’s teeth dig into the junction of taeyong’s shoulder when he cums, right over taeyong’s mating scar. his knot swells, taeyong’s cunt squeezing around it, milking his release until he has nothing left to give.

taeyong whimpers “the plug, the plug,” when johnny goes to pull out, so johnny carefully rolls them both so he can reach over to the nightstand on taeyong’s side of the bed and grab the plug from where it’s tucked away in the drawer.

he pulls out and slips the plug inside before any of his release has a chance to leak out. taeyong whimpers and clenches around the plug, a small shudder wracking through him.

“‘s all in me,” taeyong slurs, punch drunk on pheromones, still riding the high he gets after being properly bred. “feels so good.”

“i’m glad,” johnny murmurs, grabbing a few tissues off the nightstand and using them to clean the slick off his cock and taeyong’s thighs. taeyong whimpers with loss when he does it, but he knows taeyong hates waking up sticky and will be grateful for it in the morning. 

johnny tugs the blanket back over both of them, slotting up to spoon behind taeyong’s warm, pliant body again. taeyong sighs, his body limp and soft against johnny’s.

“i think this is it,” taeyong murmurs just as johnny’s about to fall asleep, “think we did it this time.”

❦

turns out taeyong really  _ did  _ think that he had gotten pregnant one of those last few times, because he’s no less than devastated when he gets his period a couple weeks later. he tries to mask his disappointment, telling johnny that they’ll just have to keep trying, but johnny can see right through him. 

“yong, baby,” johnny says, pulling taeyong into his chest, nuzzling his down-soft hair. “it’s only been a few months. my mom said it took nearly eight for her to get pregnant with me.”

taeyong sniffles, rubbing his face against the soft cotton of johnny’s sweatshirt. “i know,” he says, voice thick. “i just–i keep feeling like each time is  _ the one,  _ y’know? then i get my hopes up and start thinking about being pregnant and having your baby, and it all gets crushed when i get my period again.”

johnny makes a sympathetic noise. “we’ll keep trying,” he says, “and if in another few months you’re still not pregnant, we’ll go back to the doctor, okay? just to make sure nothing’s wrong on your end or mine.”

that seems to soothe taeyong well enough. he rubs his face against johnny’s sweatshirt one last time before leaning back out of johnny’s embrace. “will you make me something to eat?” he asks, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“of course,” johnny says, pressing a kiss to taeyong’s temple, getting up from the sofa. “do you want anything in particular?”

“bibimbap,” taeyong says. “please.”

johnny makes taeyong’s food as he requested, slicing up taeyong’s favorite veggies and dousing everything in extra sauce, just how taeyong likes it. taeyong is still curled up on the sofa like he was when johnny first went to the kitchen to cook, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket, heating pad against his belly.

taeyong croons happily when johnny passes him the bowl, digging in eagerly once he has both hands freed from his blanket. “thank you,” he says, mouth full of rice. 

johnny smiles at him, patting his knee, and settles back into his side of the sofa.

the next couple of weeks pass by like normal - johnny goes to work, taeyong stays home, doing some cleaning and housekeeping then falling asleep on the couch with netflix playing in the background when he’s done. 

taeyong ends up calling his gynecologist again, his concerns about conception eating away at the back of his mind, and she assures him that what he’s experiencing is entirely normal.

“there’s no rulebook for conception,” she says. “especially for male omegas. some get pregnant right away, some don’t. give it a few more months.”

taeyong sighs when he gets off the phone, plopping down on the sofa next to johnny. they’re watching the latest episode of  _ the boys,  _ taeyong having made johnny pause it so he could take the call when his gyno had returned his frantic voicemail from a few hours prior. 

“what’d she say?” johnny asks, pressing play.

“she basically told me to stop stressing,” taeyong says, bottom lip curved out in the barest hint of a pout. “she said that there’s no ‘rulebook for conception,’ and that we just need to keep trying.”

“well, i’m glad your doctor gave us the green light to keep on fucking,” johnny says, snorting through a laugh.

taeyong frowns, smacking johnny on the shoulder. there’s not much force behind it, and taeyong can’t help but giggle at the absurdity of it all.

“i just thought it’d be easier than this,” taeyong admits. “like, i get that i’m male, but i’m still an  _ omega.  _ i’m literally  _ designed  _ for childbearing, but somehow i can’t seem to get pregnant? i don’t get it.”

johnny sighs, pausing the episode again. “i know you’re frustrated,” he says. “but your doctor’s right, baby. every person is different, and you can’t compare your own experience to theirs.”

“i know, i know,” taeyong relents. “maybe i just need to find something to do that’ll take my mind off of it.”

“do you wanna go out tomorrow?” johnny asks. “go out somewhere nice, just me and you?” 

“i’d love that,” taeyong says. “can we go to that sushi restaurant i like? in the city, kinda by where mark lives–oh shit.”

“what? what’s wrong?” johnny asks, immediately moving closer to taeyong, reaching out for him.

“nothing, nothing’s wrong, i just–mark invited us to a party at his place tomorrow,” taeyong says. “he’s celebrating his album release. he told me about it a couple weeks ago and i told him we’d be there. i completely forgot about it with everything else going on.”

“what time does it start?” johnny asks, relaxing now that he knows nothing’s wrong. “can we do dinner before we go?”

“mark said to come over around six,” taeyong says. “i think he’s having it catered.”

“okay, well why don’t we go to mark’s tomorrow, and we can do the sushi place next weekend?” johnny proposes.

“‘kay,” taeyong agrees, snuggling back into johnny’s side as johnny presses play and the episode starts up again. 

the next morning, taeyong texts mark to confirm again that he and johnny will be coming to his party, and mark texts back with a slew of excited emojis. they spend most of the early day lazing around, until they have to actually get up and get ready. 

taeyong follows him into the shower, giggling as he drops to his knees and takes johnny’s cock into his mouth. johnny groans, threading his fingers into taeyong’s wet hair, holding him close as he comes down his throat. taeyong swallows, grinning coquettishly up at johnny from his spot on the shower floor. 

johnny helps taeyong to his feet, making sure he’s steady and won’t slip before he pushes taeyong up against the tiled wall. he hooks taeyong’s thigh over his hip and slips two fingers into his dripping pussy, fucking him hard and rough until he squirts all over the both of them, the spray of the shower quickly washing it away. 

they get out shortly after, johnny wrapping a towel around his waist. taeyong puts his hair up in his towel, electing to just let himself air dry as he picks out his outfit and does his makeup. it takes johnny an abnormally long time to get dressed himself, consistently distracted by the naked lines of taeyong’s smooth, lithe body as he pats rouge over his cheeks and swipes mascara over his lashes.

“babe, are you ready to go?” johnny calls, adjusting his cufflinks. “it’s quarter after five.”

“i’m ready, i’m ready,” taeyong says, fingers fiddling with his earring as he walks into the foyer where johnny’s standing.

“you look gorgeous,” johnny breathes, taking taeyong in. he’s dressed in a simple black suit, all clean, crisp angles and straight lines. he’s forgone his usual dress shoes, choosing his favorite pair of black stiletto heels instead, their sleek red soles adding a pop of color to his otherwise monochromatic outfit. 

taeyong giggles, slipping his hand into johnny’s when johnny offers his. “same to you, handsome,” he says. 

in his heels, taeyong’s nearly the same height as johnny, and they look like a force to be reckoned with as they walk into mark’s penthouse, arm in arm. or so mark says, as he greets them when they arrive. 

“you guys have to stop showing up to my parties dressed better than everybody else in the room,” mark jokes, cuffing johnny on the shoulder, then pulling taeyong in to press a kiss to his cheek. 

johnny rolls his eyes, throwing his arm over mark’s shoulders. “says the man dressed head to toe in versace,” johnny says. mark grins, leading them into the main room of his penthouse, where the other party guests have gathered.

they mingle for a while until the food is served, sitting down at a table with mark and a few people from mark’s record label that they’re vaguely acquainted with. the bar stays open long after the food has been cleared away, and taeyong drinks quite a bit more than he should have, stumbling a little in his heels by the end of the night while they’re saying their goodbyes.

“ _ god,  _ that was fun,” taeyong says, giggling into johnny shoulder as they get into the elevator. 

“you had a good time, baby?” johnny asks, though he’s quite sure he already knows the answer. 

“mhm,” taeyong hums. “i love mark, he’s so cute. and his penthouse is  _ gorgeous.  _ we should get one.”

“thought you didn’t wanna live in the city, baby,” johnny says, leading taeyong out into the lobby once the elevator doors open back up.

“i  _ don’t,”  _ taeyong says. “i just think the view is pretty.”

johnny picks the car up from the valet, holding the door open for taeyong to climb into the passenger seat. taeyong immediately kicks his heels off, propping one foot up on the dash. 

“i’m hungry,” taeyong says, just as johnny’s pulling out of the valet parking lot onto the main street.

“yong, you literally ate your weight in crab legs at mark’s, how are you hungry again?” johnny asks, laughing incredulously. 

“dunno,” taeyong shrugs, “but i  _ am.  _ can we go to waffle house? i want some hash browns.”

johnny, being the sucker that he is, unable to resist giving taeyong anything and everything he wants, opens up the gps and searches for the nearest waffle house. there’s one about fifteen minutes away, the navigation’s automated voice coming through the car’s speakers the moment johnny selects the intended destination.

“ _ god,  _ i fucking love you,” taeyong says as they finally pull into the waffle house parking lot, johnny’s car and their attire looking  _ way  _ too out of place for the admittedly shabby little diner. 

thankfully nobody pays them any mind as they walk in, taking a seat in one of the booths at the far end of the diner, away from the front door. their beta waitress does a double take as she approaches to take their drink orders, but is entirely pleasant nonetheless. 

the waitress pours them both coffee at johnny’s request, taeyong grabbing his mug and dumping an obscene amount of cream and sugar into it before he takes his first sip. their waitress leaves to give them a minute with the menu, taeyong stuck deciding whether he wants the  _ smothered  _ or  _ covered  _ hash browns. 

he settles on smothered, telling their waitress so when she returns to take their orders. johnny politely declines, stating that it’ll be just coffee for him tonight. their waitress nods, smiling sweetly as she tells them the food will be out shortly before she turns on her heel and walks away. 

taeyong sips his coffee again, both hands curled around the mug. he’s staring at johnny, a contemplative look on his face.

“what are you thinking about?” johnny asks.

“nothing much,” taeyong says, his tone smooth and deep, like velvet. “just thinking about the last time we were at one of these.” 

taeyong had worn his heels into the diner, being that they were the only shoes he’d brought, but he’d kicked them off again once he and johnny had sat down in the booth, so his foot is bare when he presses his toes against johnny’s ankle. 

it takes him a second, the last time they were at a waffle house having been  _ years  _ ago, but the memory floods back in waves once johnny’s grabbed ahold of it. he and taeyong, twenty years old, both drunk after a college party, stumbling into a waffle house a block away from the apartment they were living in at the time. 

the place had been empty save for a single waiter cleaning off one of the other booths. he’d told johnny and taeyong to take a seat wherever and he’d be with them momentarily, but they’d been too preoccupied with stumbling their way into the restroom to really pay him any mind. 

johnny’s recollection of the memory is nearly crystal clear despite how long ego it happened. he remembers pushing taeyong into the largest stall and pressing him against the wall, hooking his fingers into the waistband of the leggings taeyong was wearing, yanking them down his hips. 

he remembers the panties taeyong had on, too - a baby blue lace thong, already soaked through from how wet taeyong was, worked up from the filth johnny had been whispering in his ear while they walked back to their apartment. 

that’s how they’d ended up at the waffle house - taeyong had been so needy, begging johnny to take him somewhere,  _ anywhere,  _ to fuck, because he was too desperate to wait until they got home to get johnny inside of him. the waffle house was the only place open as late as it was that would have a bathroom that could offer them some semblance of privacy, and johnny had tugged taeyong inside it as soon as they got close enough.

they’d fucked right there in that stall, taeyong’s leggings pushed down to his knees, johnny’s fingers in his mouth to keep him quiet. taeyong had made an absolute mess of the floor when he came, johnny having finished in taeyong’s mouth to try to avoid adding even more to it and inevitably further scarring whatever poor sucker ended up having to mop up the puddle of taeyong’s slick.

after they’d made themselves semi-decent again (and after taeyong had cleaned up his own mess with a few wads of toilet paper), they left the bathroom and sat down in one of the booths, purposely ignoring the knowing looks the waiter was shooting their way as they ate their waffles and practically chugged water to try and sober up.

johnny had left a twenty dollar tip on a tab that was half that as an apology, and hoped that it was enough to make up for the way they’d desecrated the restroom. when there were no police knocking at their door to arrest them for public indecency the next day, johnny figured all had been forgiven. they never did end up going back to that waffle house, though.

“taeyong,” johnny says lowly, lips against the rim of his coffee mug. “are you trying to suggest what i think you are?”

taeyong giggles, sweet and soft. “you remember, then?”

johnny rolls his eyes. “of course i remember,” he says. 

taeyong hums, staring at johnny with a satisfied tilt to his lips. “you had me so  _ wet,”  _ he says, more like a breath than anything. “and thinking the whole time that we were gonna get caught?  _ god,  _ johnny, that was such a thrill.”

johnny licks his lips, nostrils flaring as taeyong’s pheromones kick up. he’s getting wet, johnny can smell it. “that get you off, baby?” johnny murmurs, keeping his voice low. the diner is dead enough that there’s not a single soul around who could actually overhear them, but johnny figures it can’t hurt to be careful. “thinking anyone could have come in and seen you bent over for me, taking my cock like the good little omega you are?”

“you  _ know  _ it does,” taeyong says, his voice pitching on a whine. “you know i don’t care if someone catches us. i want everyone to know that i belong to you.”

johnny takes a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth. he looks around the diner, spotting the signs for the restroom, only a few feet away from where they’re sitting. “i’d say we have fifteen minutes, max, before your food is ready,” he says. “what do you say, baby? do you think we can pull it off?”

a look of confusion crosses taeyong’s face for a moment before he gets it, his lips curving upwards into a minxy little smile. “i think so,” he says, tongue running over his teeth. “why don’t we go find out?”

they keep themselves under control long enough to walk inconspicuously to the bathroom, but once they’re inside, johnny pounces.

he grabs taeyong’s ass, hefting him up with a grunt as the bathroom door closes behind them. taeyong lets out a hysterical giggle, pressing his face into johnny’s neck to suck hickies into his skin as johnny carries him into the largest stall. 

holding taeyong up with one hand, johnny uses the other to lock the stall door before he pushes taeyong up against the far wall. taeyong moans, lifting his face from johnny’s neck. he looks wrecked already, lips swollen and eyes misty, the stall reeking with the scent of his slick. 

“you wet for me, sweetheart?” johnny says, pressing taeyong tighter against the wall so he can drop one hand down to undo his belt and fly. 

“you know i am,” taeyong quips, wigging out of johnny’s hold. johnny lets him go, making sure he’s steady on his feet as he sets him down. 

as if to prove his point, taeyong undoes his own fly then shucks his pants down his legs, pulling his panties down with them. sure enough, the crotch of them is soaked through, the white lace gone nearly transparent. 

taeyong strips his bottoms off completely, leaving him naked from the waist down. he watches with hungry eyes as johnny pulls his cock out, stroking himself a few times before he boxes taeyong in again. 

johnny cages taeyong against the wall, gripping his thigh and pushing it upwards, spreading taeyong just how he wants him. he wraps the fingers of his free hand around his cock, slapping it against taeyong’s pussy. the sound it makes is lewd and wet, and johnny wishes he could take his time to tease taeyong even more, until his slick is dripping in rivers down his thighs, but alas. they only have so much time, so johnny rubs his cock head over taeyong’s clit one more time before he pushes inside taeyong’s willing body.

johnny silences the moan taeyong whines out with a kiss, gripping taeyong’s hip while the other hand stays steady on his thigh. taeyong breaks from the kiss once johnny’s fully seated, tipping his head back, panting weakly.

_ “shit,”  _ taeyong whimpers, squeezing around johnny’s cock. “‘m never gonna get tired of this.”

johnny laughs, muffling the sound against taeyong’s neck. “hope not,” he says, biting down just above the collar of taeyong’s shirt as he begins to thrust. 

luckily taeyong has enough sense to muffle his noises, covering his mouth with his own hand while johnny fucks him, hard and dirty. though, the more johnny thinks about it, it’s not like it really matters–the wet sounds of his cock sliding in and out of taeyong’s pussy are loud enough on their own that anyone who walked into the bathroom would know exactly what they were doing, regardless of if they could hear taeyong moaning or not. 

taeyong must have been even more worked up than johnny initially thought; it only takes a few minutes of rough fucking for him to start squirming, whimpering into johnny’s ear, whining that he’s close,  _ let me cum, alpha, please! _

“do it,” johnny pants, feeling his own orgasm start to coil in his groin. “be a good boy and let alpha feel your pussy cum.”

it doesn’t take much longer after that, taeyong tucking his face into the crook of johnny’s neck, moaning and shaking as his orgasm pulses through his body. his pussy squeezes johnny’s cock every time taeyong’s hips twitch, johnny gritting his teeth and fucking him through it, his own climax hurtling closer and closer with every thrust.

thankfully johnny’s body doesn’t knot up, almost like it knows that they can’t afford to be tied together like that right now. so when he cums, johnny just presses inside taeyong’s body as tightly as he can, riding it out and letting taeyong muffle his moans with another kiss. 

they breathe against each other’s lips for a few moments, letting the last aftershocks of pleasure work their way through. johnny stays buried inside, not wanting to pull out quite yet. taeyong presses their foreheads together, giggling almost deliriously, and johnny can’t help but join in when he too realizes the absurdity of what they just did.

neither of them hear it when taeyong’s phone, buried in the pocket of his suit pants as they lay in a haphazard pool on the floor, pings with a notification from his ovulation tracker app.

❦

_ eighteen years later _

“and then lo and behold, a few weeks later we found out that your mom was pregnant with you,” johnny says, snickering at the slack jawed look on his eldest son’s face. 

“a waffle house,” donghyuck says, like he can’t actually process what he’s hearing. “mom, please tell me he’s joking.”

taeyong shrugs, looking as sympathetic as he possibly can while trying to hold back his snickers at donghyuck’s expression of abject horror, even after only hearing the cliff notes version of how he was conceived. “you did ask, sweetheart.”

“oh my god,” donghyuck wails, “i’m never going to be able to look at a waffle house the same ever again!”


End file.
